Solvo Federation 2009 Constitution
The Solvo Federation 2009 Constitution, or the Solvo Articles, is the current ruling constitution as of 2009. Article 1 The People's National Assembly may not vote to allow crimes against a citizen, the state, or humanity itself to go unpunished. Crimes recognized by the constitution are: *Theft and Fraud (acquiring property of another by an unlawful manner, without permission or under false pretexts) *Assault (the physical attack on the body of the defendant, not resulting in serious injury) *Murder and Attempted Murder (the physical attack on the body of the defendant, intending of ending the defendants life or ending the defendants life.) *Personal Violation (the action of stating racial, religious, or sexual insults or comments meant to harass the defendant, touching the defendant in a sexual way without explicit permission, or an attempt, regardless of success, to force someone into sexual intercourse) *Extremism (promoting racial, ethnic or social violence, conspiracy to participate in racial, ethnic or social violence) *Treason (committing revolution against the government, assaulting governmental agents, aiding Treason, aiding agents of another government intent on performing malevolent damage upon the federation) *Betrayal of the People (a serving governmental agent performing any crimes listed above, accepting bribery, purposefully allowing criminal activities or interfering with the votes of the people) Article 2 The Federation may not use powers that violate peoples rights under any pretext other then Treason, Extremism, Personal Violation or Murder and Attempted Murder. Forbidden Actions are: *Violating The Home of the accused without definite evidence that the accused has participated in a criminal act. *Assault on the accused without the accused first attempting to escape governmental agents or harm governmental agents and citizens *Censorship of right of speech (those convicted of treason may not be prevented from exercising their right of political expression) *Censorship of voting rights Article 3 The Federation will be divided into multiple districts to help decrease bureaucracy. The Organization will divide each territory into Commonalities (lesser districts). These commonalities will have their own Municipal assemblies and Municipal Administrative Representatives. A municipal assembly may vote on matters concerning their Commonality or their combine vote, providing it does not violate the constitution. The Commonalities will be grouped together into Combines (greater districts). A Combine Assembly will receive one vote from each Commonality, and function as if each Commonality was an individual citizen. Each Combine will provide a District Representative to the Federal Assembly. The Federal Assembly will receive one vote from each Combine, and function as though that combine was an individual citizen, as well as appoint an Ambassador and a Premier to the Triumvirate Council. The Head of the Military (Triumvir Marshal), Federal Premier, and Chief Ambassador will participate in the Triumvirate council. The Triumvirate council will decrease act to further decrease bureaucracy. The Federal Assembly may remove any Triumvir from power at any time. The Rights of the Triumvirs are: *Chief Ambassador: To oversee the Ambassadors of the Federation, to directly dictate foreign policy. *Triumvir Marshal: To oversee the military operations of the Federation. *Federal Premier: To oversee Federal agents. Article 4 No company may be allowed to outgrow its limits and establish monopolies. A registered company may operate in one Commonality only. Each Company will be a subsidy of the Federal Government, and will pay a percentage of its earnings to the Federal Treasury. An employer may take no more than double the profits an employee one rank below takes. No company may operate without a license in Federal Territory. Article 5 The government must ensure media is unbiased. Unbiased media does not discriminate or provide stereotypes for ethnic groups, religions, homosexuals or men and women. The government must seek to establish a completely unbiased paradigm for the world to share. Category:Constitutions Category:Laws